


Life in Unexpected Places

by EllenD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenD/pseuds/EllenD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds out he's in "complicated circumstances." He goes to Erwin with the good, or not so good, news. Warning: spoilers up to chapter 49, inexplicable mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: written for fun and not for profit, no infringement intended.

Erwin’s expression was unreadable as he skimmed the report, laid it down, then smoothed it out on the desk with his one good hand. “Is this true?” he asked.

Levi met his gaze steadily from across the room. “Yes. Four-Eyes confirmed it herself.” His lip quirked. “I guess that’s why I’ve been moving so slow lately. I’m carrying around an extra load.”

Erwin got up and stepped carefully around the desk to approach him. He moved gracefully enough but slowly and deliberately, still getting used to the loss of his arm. There was a damp breeze coming in from the window and it ruffled the hollow uniform sleeve as he came up to Levi, stopping closer than was proper for a Commander and his subordinate, intimately close.

“How is this possible?” Erwin said softly.

Something in that blue gaze made Levi look away, at once shy and somehow irritated. His face felt warm, as if Erwin had been cupping it the way he used to, with both thumbs stroking softly at his cheekbones. “Apparently, I’m more aberrant than I thought.” Then, feeling an awkward need to _apologize_ , of all things, “I… I should have been more careful… I should have _known_ , somehow…”

He trailed off when Erwin sank to one knee and spread his hand over Levi’s middle. The touch was hot and heavy against his still-flat stomach, even through the harness he hadn’t bothered to take off.  A pained expression stole across Erwin’s face, before he hid it against Levi’s shirtfront, burying his face between the folds of his jacket.

“Erwin,” Levi whispered, whether in protest or encouragement, he didn’t know.

Erwin’s arm came around his waist and tugged him close, the Commander’s face and nose pressed into his belly, where _it_ was growing secretly. He looked down at the blond head, bowed reverently over what Levi considered at best a damned nuisance.

What was Erwin thinking? What was he seeing behind those closed eyes? Levi, discreetly large behind his green cloak with Erwin’s protective arm around his waist, as they both strolled unconcernedly through the barracks? Was he imagining a chubby-limbed brat with black hair and blue eyes, one he’d hold in the crook of his single arm?

Levi closed his own eyes. All he saw behind his eyelids was the neck of the next titan he was going to kill rushing up to meet as he swung through the air in an arc. All he heard was the twang of steel wire, then the merciless _snick-snick_ of  his blades.

Erwin made a low, muffled sob into Levi’s abdomen, so quietly it could have been mistaken for a pillow hitting the floorboards.

“Erwin,” Levi said again.

The Commander’s arm dropped from Levi’s waist. His shoulders and back were military-straight as he stood. His face was perfectly serene again.

“You’ll have to get rid of it, of course,” said Erwin, stepping around Levi and heading for the door.

Levi blinked. “…of course,” he echoed. “It doesn’t need to be said.”

“I _am_ saying it, though,” Erwin said sharply, making Levi blink again. “Make an appointment with the surgeon first thing tomorrow. That’s an order.” He’d paused at the threshold, hand on the doorjamb, and the face he turned to Levi was cold.

But Levi, who’d gotten used to reading the many faces of Erwin Smith, saw the anguish of conflicting loves in those blue eyes: love of duty, love of _him,_ and the nascent, unconditional love that he’d only indulged in for a few moments on his knees. He read the unspoken message like words on a page: _Let me spare you this. Let_ me _be the one to…_

“Tch,” he scoffed. “Who do you think you’re talking to? Like _I’m_ going to be sentimental.”

Erwin turned away. “One of us should be,” he said quietly, and left.

Levi stared at the closed door.

He’d make an appointment, of course. He’d go see the surgeon that many girls in the Corps turned to when they found themselves in “complicated circumstances.” He’d make an appointment first thing in the morning. Then he’d undergo the procedure and the whole business would be over with. Then…

“Damn…”

His harness was suddenly too tight. It was squeezing the air out of him. He unbuckled it with shaking hands and let his gear fall to the floor. Suddenly queasy, he went to the window and threw it wide, taking a gulp of the moist spring air.

Erwin’s office overlooked the training yard. One of the newer recruits was practicing with a pair of blades, swinging with more rage than good sense. _Snick-snick_.

He could smell rain on the air. The grass in the yard was growing in prickly, poking out of the damp earth in dark green smudges. It would need trimming in a few days. The rosebushes Petra had planted so diligently last year were sporting sticky green pods, with the promise of rich flowers to come. In the distance, he could see the first yellowish-green haze of leaves on the trees, and knew that there were probably birds’ eggs hidden in the branches, warming under the sun.

He brushed his hand against his stomach, as if just straightening his uniform. Below, the recruit swung his blades into the practice target. _Snick-snick_ , went the blades of death.

Levi gritted his teeth. “Damn it, Erwin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I got bit by the AoT bug and the Mpreg bug at the same time and this is the result! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think! This is just a one-shot but I'm thinking of expanding it into a full story sometime this summer.


End file.
